tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge Fredd
Captain Fred Baxter (alias Judge Fredd) is a BLU Heavy conceptualized by YouTube user Uncle Crusty. His theme is Anthrax - I am the Law (Instrumental Version unavailable) Appearance Judge Fredd appears as a BLU Heavy wearing the Heavy Lifter, Combat Slacks painted A DistInctive Lack of Hue, Borscht Belt, and Der Maschinensoldaten-Helm. Origin Baxter comes from a dystopian version of the current Earth, where he was the Captain of the Earth Federation Armed Forces, battling a Fascist group known as the "Trans-Planetary Directorate", who had fame of being just as twisted as they were evil. Baxter was a test subject for the EFAF's Teleportation Project and was told "You're gonna go to the enemy territory, Beware of the unexpected horrors". The teleporter was prototypical, programmed to teleport Baxter into the middle of Directorate Territory. However, due to a malfunction, he was inadvertently teleported into the world of TF2 Freaks instead. The difference of the TF2 Freak world to the dystopian, war-filled universe he was used to drove him even angrier than usual. However, as he was told how different the enemy territory would be, he firmly believed this strange world was, in fact, his destination. He met a young man who called himself Uncle Crusty, This individual began to torment Baxter, calling him "Judge Fredd" due to how Fred's appearance was similar to the titular comic book character. Strangely however, Baxter later embraced the name "Judge Fredd" and began a crusade in the TF2 Freak World to rid it of everyone he considered a criminal or was corrupted: pretty much everyone in his eyes, taking what his commanding officer said quite literally. Personality and Behaviour Judge Fredd is a very angry individual, approximately twenty times angrier than the normal Heavy. Despite this, He tries to uphold his version of Law and Order, which means shooting people in the face even for the smallest criminal violation, including littering and trespassing. Even when he seems pleased with something, he appears furious, Especially when complimenting someone, usually screaming "THANK YOU" at them with a furious tone. Powers and Abilities Due to coming from a dystopian alternate dimension, he has enhanced physical strenght and stamina in order to combat great threats that require more force than a normal human being. Contributing to the fact that he is also much faster than a regular Heavy, possessing enhanced speed. He carries a Shotgun around constantly (whom he calls "Gavel") which he uses to intimidate and judge, When the verdict is "Guilty", he'll shoot, what he calls, the Defendant in the face. He has been known to use other weapons other than the Shotgun, but, only rarely. The Gavel is capable of many feats such as being able to switch between Semi-Automatic and Automatic, Unlike a regular shotgun, The Gavel has "reverse recoil", and actually becomes much more accurate after firing. Also because of coming from an alternate universe where the air is putrid and toxic, he is pretty much immune to the toxin and wastes of the much more hospitable TF2 Freak World. Faults and Weaknesses Fredd is only slighty more durable than a normal Heavy Weapons Guy can, which while tougher than a regular human it still results in him requiring proficient use of cover in a firefight. Although he has impressive speed for a Heavy, he cannot catch up to faster classes such as the Scout or the more speedy Freaks. This fact angers him completely. His anger is also an issue, because of his blind rage, he can be outsmarted very easily. If he is angry enough, Judge Fredd may disregard any rules of personal safety in order to catch and execute the accused. His rage is also an issue when it comes to people trying to convince him that he is not in his own universe as well as being completely Self-Centered. While being immune to toxins and wastes, he is not entirely immune, and Freaks specializing in poisoning the enemy or similiar can still potentially break through Fredd's immunosystem. Trivia * Judge Fredd was created when Uncle Crusty, in a server called Cloudy Moon Resort, a Non-Competitive TF2 server where Uncle Crusty is one of the Moderators, where he went Shotgun Heavy and purposely missed every single shot, except for those breaking the server rules, He began calling himself "Judge Fredd" and babbled incoherently on the mic. He would later be revised as the initial concept was too similar to that of Judge Dredd from the titular comic series. This fact is referenced in the Soldier Crusty part of his backstory. Category:Concepts created by Uncle Crusty Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Gunners Category:BLU Team Category:Heavies